How We Came to Coldharbour
Treść In the ancient past, my people lived in Nirn. Our great civilization rose from the warm swamps of Black Marsh and our beloved Hist tree was connected to the other Hist trees of the world. But a time of change was coming. The Argonian civilization, as we knew it, was coming to an end. Our Hist tree told us so. And our Hist tree despaired. It did not want to see the great civilization fall. It did not want to see its children reduced to a more primitive, primeval state. Our Hist tree sought a solution that would keep our civilization intact. That, our legends tell us, is when Molag Bal appeared with an offer we couldn't refuse. The Lord of Brutality's offer was simple. He would create a place in his realm of Coldharbour for our Hist tree and its children, a place where we could continue our values and traditions just as we had always done. We would not have to fear the coming changes that would sweep through the rest of the Argonian settlements. And all the Daedric Prince asked for, all he wanted in return, was a little of our Hist tree's sap. Our beloved Hist tree decided that it could spare a bit of sap in exchange for the continued health and happiness of its children. It accepted Molag Bal's offer and the city of Haj Uxith—along with its people and its Hist—slid into Oblivion and came to rest upon Coldharbour's dark and dismal shores. Did our Hist make the right decision? That's for the leaders of the scholars and the warriors to decide. For me and for most of the common citizens of Haj Uxith? We'd rather have the civilization we know than the unknown fate we were destined to endure before we departed for the isolated islands of Coldharbour. Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) W zamierzchłej przeszłości mój lud mieszkał w Nirn. Nasza wielka cywilizacja wyrosła z ciepłych bagien Czarnych Mokradeł, a nasze ukochane drzewo Histu było połączone z innymi drzewami Histów na świecie. Ale nadchodził czas zmian. Argoniańska cywilizacja, jaką znaliśmy, dobiegała końca. Nasze drzewo Histu tak nam powiedziało. I nasze drzewo Histu rozpaczało. Nie chciało widzieć upadku wielkiej cywilizacji. Nie chciało, aby jego dzieci powróciły do bardziej prymitywnego, pierwotnego stanu. Nasze drzewo Histu szukało rozwiązania, które utrzymałoby naszą cywilizację w stanie nienaruszonym. Nasze legendy mówią, że właśnie wtedy pojawił się Molag Bal z propozycją nie do odrzucenia. Propozycja Pana Brutalności była prosta. Stworzy miejsce w płaszczyźnie Mroźnego Azylu dla naszego drzewa Histu i dla jego dzieci, miejsce, w którym będziemy mogli kontynuować nasze tradycje i wartości, tak jak zawsze to robiliśmy. Nie będziemy musieli obawiać się nadchodzących zmian, które dotkną reszty argoniańskich osad. A wszystko, o co daedryczny książę prosił, wszystko, czego w zamian chciał, to trochę soku z drzewa Histu. Nasze ukochane drzewo Histu zdecydowało, że może użyczyć nieco soku w zamian za nieprzerwane zdrowie i szczęście swoich dzieci. Przyjęło propozycję Molag Bala i miasto Haj Uxith — wraz z jego ludem i jego Histem — wślizgnęło się w Otchłań i spoczęło na mrocznym i ponurym brzegu Mroźnego Azylu. Czy nasz Hist podjął właściwą decyzję? O tym niech decydują przywódcy uczonych i wojowników. Co do mnie i większości zwykłych obywateli Haj Uxith? Wolimy znaną nam cywilizację niż nieznany los, który mieliśmy znieść, zanim wyruszyliśmy na odosobnione wyspy Mroźnego Azylu. Umiejscowienie * Haj Uxith w Mroźnym Azylu Kategoria:Online: Książki